Fragmentos de una pasión
by Johan Taisho
Summary: Kagome se enamoro locamente y se entrego por completo, que sucedera ahora que como una fuerte bofetada, cálida y ardorosa llega a ella la verdad; ese hombre de hermosos ojos dorados esta casado y lo peor, es que conoce muy bien a la dueña del calido cuerpo que le entrego tanto placer, la indujo al deseo y provoco el rompimiento de su anterior compromiso! Contiene SeshxKag e InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Primer Fragmento: Presentación.

Hola, verán creo que antes de contarles mi historia debo presentarme; mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo la edad de veintidós años y provengo de una familia humilde por lo cual cada cosa que he logrado en mi vida es gracias a mi esfuerzo y ganas de triunfar en este mundo; aun cuando se que solamente estamos de paso por esta tierra a la cual venimos sin nada y nos marchamos del mismo modo.

Disculpen si es que a veces me ponga un poco melancólica, pero me es imposible renunciar a ese sentimiento que por tantos años me ha acompañado o mejor dicho que esta en mi marcado a fuego, pues me es inevitable recordar cada momento doloroso los cuales en realidad son muchos, comenzado desde mi nacimiento pues nunca tuve una familia normal por decir así, mi madre fue abandonada por mi padre cuando cumplí cuatro años y mi hermano menor estaba llegando a los dos, luego de eso ella tubo que trabajar muy duro en lo que se presentara para poder alimentarnos cuando la situación en este país es tan dura y complicada aun más cuando se es madre soltera y con dos hijos que alimentar.

De este modo fueron pasando los años y fuimos creciendo, no felices pero si fuertes y racionales, siempre vi la vida como un campo de batalla donde el más fuerte es quien gana y aunque para muchos esto suene cruel, es la dura realidad que debemos enfrentar.

He trabajado mucho para llegar a ser quien soy hoy, una mujer de carácter, directora de la empresa más influyente en el mercado publicitario de todo Tokio sin importar que soy tan joven y madre de una pequeña niña que hoy cumple su primer año; lo cual creo es la causa de que me encuentre frente a este computador escribiendo mis recuerdos antes de que por el paso del tiempo se borren de mis memorias y pasen a ser olvidados en medio de una obscura habitación, esa misma en la que pase un maravilloso año, me prepare para lanzarme a enfrentar el mundo de nuevo y donde viví largas noches de amor al lado de ese a quien creí era el hombre indicado; pero solamente sirvió para dejarme el más valioso obsequio de mi vida, a mi hija Mei que como el significado de su nombre lo dice, es para mi; toda la belleza del mundo.

Creo que aunque sufrí ante la partida del hombre que robo mi corazón, hoy gracias a el soy una mejor persona, mucho más inteligente, fuerte y claro más amorosa pues desde que supe que estaba embarazada se borro de mi corazón todo ese dolor de antaño y nació un fuerte amor a la vida y mí vida es ella, una diminuta creaturita que creció en mis entrañas, a quien alimente de mi seno, a quien protegeré de todo mal pues eternamente será parte de mi y yo parte de ella.

Nota Final:

Bueno se bien que no tendría que estar iniciando una nueva historia cuando aun no he terminado las demás pero que quiern que haga (Por favor no me odien) si mi mente es tan terca y necia que cuando debia pensar en como continuar con las demás historias prefiere andar po ahí de vagabunda inventano otras nuevas.

Les agradesco por tomar su tiempo y compartilo con migo a travéz del amor universal por la lectura y la imaginación, y claro que les agradesere aun más si me regalan un review (jijiji ya estoy de piya pidiendo comentarios, es que me es inevitable pues de otro modo no sabre sus persepciones); prometo no perderme tanto.

Me despido con cariño:

Suya Johan Taisho.


	2. Segundo Fragmento

Segundo Fragmento: Encuentro fugas.

A amanecido y el calor delicado del sol entraba finalmente por mi ventana, me gire en busca de aquel ser que tanto amo y la vi ahí, ya despierta, sentada en su cunita blanca; le sonreí y pude ver que mi amada Mei era igual de perceptiva que su padre; no sé porque pero a pesar de que él me provoco tanto daño no puedo odiarle pues fue gracias a él que llego a mis brazos la verdadera felicidad en forma de un pequeño ser humano aunque la realidad es que a mis ojos era más bien un tierno ángel.

Me levante de la cama y acomode mi camisón de ese color tan verde como el fresco pasto que a mí y a ella tanto nos gustaba lo podía notar en sus ojitos, luego a paso lento pero firme fui acercándome a ella, la verdad me gustaba hacerlo de este modo porque ella se exaspera y hace ese hermoso pucherito o cucharita ante la impaciencia de ser levantada por mis brazos.

Cuando finalmente llegue a ella, la observe detalladamente para analizar su estado partiendo desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta la puntita de sus pequeñitos pies y para mi tranquilidad, se veía perfectamente bien.

Inicie una charla con ella aun sabiendo que no obtendría una respuesta con vocablo entendible pero para nosotras las palabras no eran necesarias; conocía bien cada uno de sus gestos y sonrisas; y la que acababa de regalarme me tranquilizaba más el corazón pues me decía que estaba bien.

La saque de su cuna y la lleve al cambiador para arreglarla e iniciar este bonito día, era domingo y sobre todo lo más importante era su cumpleaños; a decir verdad anhelaba tanto disfrutarlo a plenitud con ella.

Habían transcurrido ya quince minutos cuando ambas estábamos listas, mi bebe se veía tan hermosa con su overol estilo marinerita, dos pequeñas colitas en lo alto de su cabecita y esas sandalitas de color azul marino; escuche como mi teléfono celular comenzaba a sonar y al sacarlo vi un mensaje de Sango: - Amiga date prisa vamos llegando.

Era cierto, se nos había hecho tarde; tome rápidamente el bolso que había preparado por la noche para Mei, la coloque en la carriola y salimos rápidamente del apartamento. Caminaba aprisa por entre las personas que por ser domingo colmaban las calles, gracias a Kami estábamos ya a solo una cuadra del parque lo cual me permitió suspirar de tranquilidad pues de lo contrario Sango me mataría.

Me detuve un momento para acomodar a mi pequeña y dejarla presentable pero para colmo de mi desgracia cuando levante el rostro vi a la persona que menos esperaba, sentí como mi rostro se desfiguro y los nervios se dispararon, él se detuvo frente a mí y a Mei, la observo de pies a cabeza deteniéndose por unos minutos en sus grandes y profundos ojos dorados ambas miradas ambarinas chocaron, la de mi pequeña tan dulces y la de él tan sorprendida, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a mí, seria acaso que se había dado cuenta de mi secreto, era claro, él ya lo sabía, era idéntica a él.

Sentí que mi mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, como era posible que todo me saliera tan mal; pero reaccione y no me importaba más, mantuve mi cabeza erguida pues en este caso no fui yo quien fallo sino él por no tener el valor y enfrentar lo que sentíamos y alejarse por completo de mí; cuando lo supe intente buscarle pero él nunca me permitió acercarme.

Escuche su voz, tan ronca y fuerte como en antaño:

-Kagome!

-Disculpe, vamos tarde a una cita.

Fue lo único que dije antes de prácticamente salir corriendo de ahí con Mei, él no pudo seguirnos ya que a solo unos pasos venia su esposa Rin y en sus brazos traía al pequeño Taiki hijo de ambos, ahora tendría aproximadamente unos cinco años; ella me miro detenidamente quizás hasta un poco inquisidora pues los únicos que sabíamos lo que había pasado entre nosotros era él, ella, Sango y yo pues fue ella quien como mi fiel amiga me ayudo en todo, estos largos y dolorosos dos años; pues a mi madre no podría decirle jamás como sucedió.

Llegue con Sango al parque y casi me arroje sobre ella, estaba nerviosa mis ojos me delataban, ella me sonrió y le conté lo sucedido mientras Kohaku y Mei jugaban a nuestro lado sobre el césped, como siempre me ayudo a calmarme y me hizo cobrar compostura pues yo ya no era una inocente joven sino una madre soltera, que debía luchar por su familia.

Pasamos juntos todo el día y por la noche también nos acompañó Miroku el esposo de Sango, nos habíamos reunido en mi casa junto a mi madre Naomi, mi hermano Sota y mi abuelo; juntos éramos una familia y todos amaban a mi bebe, celebramos las horas restantes de su cumpleaños y deje de lado por completo ese incidente con el hombre que engendro a mi hija.

Cuando todos se estaban marchando, entre despedidas y abrazos Sango se acercó a mí y discretamente me dijo

-No te preocupes hablaremos de eso mañana.

Sonreí pues ella me conocía tan bien y solo alcancé a decirle ¨claro¨ antes de que su esposo quien cargaba a su pequeño dormilón en brazos la halara en dirección al auto.

**Nota:**

Hola, ¿qué les pareció? ¿MERESE REVIEW?

Amig s déjenme contarles que esta historia ya la tengo completa solamente me falta digitalizarla, bueno es decir me gusto escribir esta con papel y lápiz tal y como lo hacían antes; pero la iré subiendo dependiendo de sus review.

Por lo tanto si no me dejan uno olvídense que me les pierdo de nuevo y además lo hare en todas mis historias jajajaja…. (Veremos)

Los quiere mucho

Johan

Pdta. Pueden buscarme en Facebook como Johan Centeno así estamos más al tanto de todo y claro hablaremos de cada cosa que se nos ocurra incluyendo las historias que le gustan.


End file.
